A full clone is an independent copy of a virtual machine (VM) that shares nothing with the parent VM after the cloning operation. Ongoing operation of a full clone is entirely separate from the parent VM. A linked clone is a copy of a VM that shares virtual disks with the parent VM in an ongoing manner. This conserves disk space, and allows multiple VMs to use the same software installation.